In vehicles with short cabs and multiple rows of seats, such as some extended cab pickup trucks, the cabs are often not long enough for two sets of traditional doors. Clam shell style doors are frequently used because they are capable of providing a door allowing ingress and egress to a back seat even when space is limited. Clam shell style doors include a traditionally hinged front door for ingress and egress to the front seats, as well as a coach door (hereinafter referred to as the access door) to provide ingress and egress to the back seats. Clam shell style doors are used in vehicle frames or openings without a pillar, so the latches for the traditionally hinged door are positioned on an end panel on the access door. As a result, the access door must be closed in order to properly close the front door. The access door can include a cancel lever that prevents operation of the door handle on the inside of the access door in order to prevent the access door from being opened while the front door is in a closed position, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,516, which is hereby incorporated by reference.